


When Jane Found Out...

by Silent_journey



Series: When Thor Finds Out... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_journey/pseuds/Silent_journey
Summary: Darcy knew that her best friend was a genius.But it still took the astrophysicist over seven months to realize what was going on in the upper levels of the Avenger’s Tower.The point was: Jane could be kind of oblivious.But Darcy was far from ashamed of her lovers.





	When Jane Found Out...

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws story and runs* Please don't tell my mother I wrote this...

Darcy knew that her best friend was a genius. 

But it still took the astrophysicist over seven months to realize what was going on in the upper levels of the Avengers Tower. 

And it wasn’t like Darcy had been secretive...like  _ not at all _ . In fact, the impressive number of hickeys that she had sported over the last few months had been the tip of the iceberg. There had been the condom bouquet she had put together in between transcribing Jane’s notes. (Which was still sitting proudly on display upstairs even if it was missing a few ‘flowers’.) There had been the long call to the company that had shipped her the wrong bottles of flavored lube...which Darcy had kept on speakerphone in order to clean up Jane’s multitude of coffee mugs as she talked. There had even been that time that Jane had walked in on Darcy having a little ‘lunch-break’. To this day she didn’t know if Jane had even seen Tony crawl out from under the desk, or if the genius assumed he had just then walked through the door when she struck up a conversation with him.

The point was: Jane could be kind of oblivious.

However, all of her massive brainpower was very much focused on Darcy in this moment.

“You’re wearing dog tags,” Jane said to her back, with the barest hint of accusation.

As far as signs go, the dog tags were like a tiny homemade sign, faded out by the weather, to the side of the road. All the other things had been monstrosities of neon and flashing lights. So, of course, it was the dog tags that Jane noticed.

“Yes, I am,” Darcy replied as she calmly continued to doctor up her coffee.

The silence from her bestie had her turning around.

“Why are you wearing dog tags,” Jane asked. It was the same tone she used when she had asked Bruce if the glowing goo in his lab was radioactive. Curious, but not really sure if she wanted the answer.

“Because Bucky is very territorial,” she answered evenly.

Jane glanced down to the tags and then back up at her face. “There are more than one set,” Jane observed.

Taking a slow sip from the hot beverage in her hands, Darcy gave a slow nod. “Yes. Steve is unsurprisingly competitive.”

At this Jane’s eyes widened. “Are you dating  **_both_ ** of them?!”

Darcy opened her mouth, prepared to answer, but another voice did it for her. “No,” Clint said as he sauntered into the lab. 

Though she hadn’t known he was coming, Darcy wasn’t all that surprised. It was getting late and she had known that sooner or later someone would be showing up to drag her upstairs.

“She’s wearing both their dog tags,” was Jane’s rebuttal. “I’m pretty sure that means she’s dating both of them.”

Clint gave the petite woman his patented smirk. The one that made junior agents fear standing under air vents. “What I meant was ‘No, she isn’t dating  **_just_ ** Barnes and Rogers’. She’s dating all of us.”

Jane gaped and then sputtered, but she wasn’t able to form any full words.

Darcy rolled her eyes in Clint’s direction. “Did you really have to break my best friend?” 

The archer slid into her personal space, removing the coffee from her hand and setting it aside. Before she could protest, his lips were on hers, his firm body pressing her back against counter. Darcy could hear Jane making shocked noises in the background, but she was too focused on the kiss to worry about it. She loved when Clint kissed her. He had a dark edge to him. One that he let out in the bedroom. He hid it well most days, either behind a genial smile or his stoic agent mask. But he was wicked...and Darcy loved it.

He bit at her lip, one hand curving over her hip, as the other fisted in her hair. She could feel his hard length pressing against her thigh and her hips bucked forward of their own accord. His lips broke from hers only to reattach themselves to her neck where it met her shoulder. (Clint was a biter and responsible for at least 40% percent of her hickeys - not that she was keeping track or anything.) The low moan she gave him only spurred him on. 

One of his thighs made its way between her legs, bracing and lifting her, until she was practically riding it, only the tips of her toes on the ground. She could feel her juices dampening her panties as she rocked against him. He knew all the right buttons to push.

“That’s it, baby,” he whispered against her ear, the hand in her hair pulling to give him more access to her neck. “Let’s show Foster how well I can take care of you.”

The whimper that Darcy gave may have been a little wanton.

It only made Clint chuckle darkly. “I know you like it when the others watch, but I didn’t realize how much of an exhibitionist you are. Shall we give her a real show?”

Darcy opened eyes that had fallen shut. Jane’s face was bright red and she had a hand over her eyes.

“Better not,” Darcy informed him.

Heaving a put upon sigh, Clint slowly lowered her back down and released her. He took hold of her hand instead and began pulling her out the door.

“We’ll talk later, Jane,” Darcy called as her lover steered her to the elevator.

“I’m telling Thor,” Jane yelled as a parting shot, her eyes still covered.

It wasn’t until Darcy was being pressed into the couch cushions by Clint in the common room, her lovers scattered around her, that Jane’s words sank in. Laughter bubbled up. She was laughing so hard that Clint had help her sit up in order to be able to draw enough breath. 

By the time she wound down enough to speak, all eyes were on her.

“What exactly is so hilarious, kitten,” Natasha inquired.

“Jane is going to tell Thor.” At their blank looks, Darcy rolled her eyes. “Thor. Big guy. With a hammer. Declared me his little sister. Takes that title kinda seriously since the rest of my family disowned me.”

As comprehension dawned, the gathered Avengers looked horrified. 

Darcy only laughed harder.


End file.
